Main:Sydney Snead
Raleigh, North Carolina, USA |Row 3 title = Years on Team |Row 3 info = 2016-2019 |Row 4 title = Current status |Row 4 info = Retired |Row 5 title = Twitter |Row 5 info = https://twitter.com/sydneysnead }}Sydney Snead (born May 30, 1997) Personal Bests Perfect 10s Competitive History Pre-College * Trained at Sonshine Gymnastics under Heidi and Milan Stanovich ... two-time JO National Team member (2012, 2014), and placed second in the all-around and vault in 2014 ... placed first on vault and beam at the 2014 state meet and was the all-around, vault, beam and floor champion at the regional meet ... earned the highest level 10 all-around score in the country with a 39.3 in 2013, and received a perfect 10 for a 1 1/2 yurchenko on vault. 2016 *All-SEC Freshman Team selection after she claimed a 9.85 on bars at the SEC Championship in North Little Rock...Appeared in 15 of 16 meets on both vault and bars, missing the Athens NCAA Regional...Appeared in the team’s floor lineup 13 times...Won an event title in her first-ever collegiate meet with a season-best 9.9 on bars...Claimed a season-best 9.9 on vault twice, against LSU and at Utah...Season-high of 9.875 on floor, set against then-No. 1 Florida and matched against Auburn...Season RQS of 9.88 on vault, 9.87 on bars and 9.85 on floor...Winner of the Anysia “All-In” Unick Award...Recipient of the Jennifer Moree Gymnastics Excellence Scholarship. 2017 *Second-Team NACGC/W Regular Season All-America honors after finishing ranked ninth on vault...All-SEC...Competed on vault 11 times, bars 12 times, beam four times, floor nine times and all-around four times in 2017...Earned a team-high 10 event titles despite missing two meets due to injury...Season highs of 9.95 on vault, 9.9 on bars, 9.875 on beam, 9.9 on floor, 39.45 all-around...Recorded four 9.95s and six scores of 9.9 or better on vault throughout the season...RQS of 9.915 on vault, 9.89 on bars, 9.795 on floor...Recipient of the Don Leebern, Jr. & Don Leebern, III Scholarship Endowment and the Suzanne A. Yoculan Gymnastics Scholarship Endowment. 2018 *Competed all-around in all 14 meets...leads the team with 14 event titles- two on vault and beam, and three on bars and floor, in addition to four in the all-around... earned first team All-American honors on vault and second team honors on beam and in the all-around at NCAA semifinals… scored a Perfect 10 on floor against Florida, marking the first 10 by a GymDog since Brittany Rogers earned a 10 on vault at UCLA in 2016, the first inside of Stegeman Coliseum since Grace Taylor on beam in 2010 and the first on floor since Courtney Kupets in 2009 (also against Florida)... posted a season-high 9.925 on vault... posted career-highs of 9.950 on bars, 9.925 on beam, 10.0 on floor, and 39.525 in the all-around... led the GymDogs five times on vault with a 9.925 at Utah, 9.9’s against Florida and at the SEC Championship, and 9.85’s against Oklahoma and LSU...Georgia’s top scorer on bars with a 9.95 against Boise State and a 9.9 at Arkansas... led Georgia with a 9.925 at Arkansas on beam... the top GymDog on floor at Kentucky with a 9.9 and against Florida with a 10.0… All-SEC Team for her performance on vault (9.9) and bars (9.85) at the SEC Championship. 2019 *insert text* Awards *filler for organization* (Awards that can be put in this section include honda awards, all-american, gymnast of the week, etc.) Medal Count (Individual Meet Results) Note: As of 2016, the NCAA Championship Semifinals also serve as the All-Around and Event Finals. The team final score displayed in the Semifinal row is what the team ranked in their semifinal (there are two semifinals. This ranking only takes into account the one the team is apart of). '' ''Note 2: Results for meets can be found on Road to Nationals .